


Dirigentes stellae

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Mientras acampaban en el jardín de los Dowling ven una estrella fugaz.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dirigentes stellae

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmenstober2020
> 
> Día 16: Fugaz
> 
> (Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")

Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó como la niñera acomodaba todas las cosas en el suelo, preparando aquel simulado campamento. 

Quizá no debía acercarse pero siempre era bueno escucharle hablar sobre el firmamento, era algo que le encantaba al ángel.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —Preguntó el jardinero mientras tomaba un extremo de aquel mantel para acomodarlo.

—No sé… ¿Puedes? —La nana le respondió sonriente. 

Eso significaba que sí, siempre que le sonreía así significaba que sí. 

No era la primera vez que acampaban en el jardín de los Dowling y es que, Warlock, de siete años, tenía un interés intenso sobre las estrellas y aunque no podía ir con los otros niños de la escuela al campamento de astronomía eso no era impedimento para él pues, su nana, se encargaría de que el pequeño conociera cada estrella del firmamento con ayuda de su telescopio que no le envidiaba nada a los de cualquier observatorio del mundo.

Esa noche era una de esas, el niño saltaba pidiéndole a la nana ver el planeta Cybertron. Ella nunca negó que dicho planeta estuviera allá arriba, sin embargo le dejó en claro al niño que no podía verlo en ese lado del mundo, pero que podía ver otros más.

Y así lo hicieron, la nana ajustaba el telescopio y le indicaba al niño cuando ver por la lente, también le hablaba sobre lo que se podía ver en cada cuadrante. Al ángel le causaba ternura ver ese tipo de interacción entre el niño y la nana, pues ella parecía que realmente se preocupaba por guiarle y cuidarle, pero no por ser el anticristo, de verdad parecía apreciarlo.

—¡Nana! ¡Mira eso! —Warlock alzaba su mano al cielo.

Una estrella fugaz hizo su aparición en el cielo, brillante y hermosa.

—Pidan un deseo.— El niño estaba saltando de emoción.

La nana solo asintió rápido, quizá ansiosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir y es que siempre que veía una estrella fugaz tenía una reacción que en ese momento debía contener.

No pudo evitar tomarle de la mano; y quizá fue algo rápido, una reacción fugaz, pero Francis no pudo contenerse pues él sabía lo que significaba aquello, lo mucho que ese demonio aborrecía ver eso, lo triste que le ponía ver caer esas luces del cielo pues eran su tesoro. 

—Gracias— Ella dijo muy bajito, quizá para que el niño no se diera cuenta.

El ángel sabía que las estrellas no podían conceder deseos, ni tampoco podía cambiar el destino de esas luces nocturnas, pero esperaba poder estar a su lado, acompañandole cuando lo necesitara, siempre.


End file.
